


【JOJO乙女/茸茸】捡个Alpha回家养（ABO）

by IsideXiangyin



Category: JOJ, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsideXiangyin/pseuds/IsideXiangyin
Kudos: 25





	【JOJO乙女/茸茸】捡个Alpha回家养（ABO）

在你十八年的人生经验中，你充分意识到了，这个社会对omega真的太不友好。

作为一个因心理问题一直未被标记的omega，你能够时刻感受到来自周围的危险。无论是独自走在街头时路人吹来的口哨，还是打工时顾客的轻薄言语甚至动手动脚，抑或是出门在外时意外失效的抑制剂，都令你感到惴惴不安。没有Alpha标记和保护的独身omega，在大众眼里犹如三岁小孩持金子走过闹市。你是凭借了多年如一日的极端谨慎，才免于被强制标记或更加悲惨的命运。

这也许便能解释，你为什么在雨夜的店门口看到那个脏兮兮的黑发小男孩时，像给自己找麻烦一样将他捡回了家。

你在一家面包店打零工维生。那天晚上下着小雨，你关门打烊从店内出来时，意外发现了店门口台阶上一个蜷缩着的人影。常年的神经高度紧张让你马上警觉，你闻了一丝熟悉又危险的气味。但当你凑近细看的时候，又慢慢放松了下来。

那是一个十一二岁左右的孩子。他长得很瘦，脸上有些污渍，穿的衣服老旧又不合身。一头黑发沾满雨水，无精打采地垂在脸上。见到你靠近，他扭过头来，一双湛蓝的大眼直直地看着你，身体一下子绷紧了。

凭借你未经标记omega的灵敏嗅觉，你发现，这个男孩的身上有一种分化前Alpha的气味。

“打烊了吗？对不起，我只想在这里躲躲雨，我现在就走。”他刷地一下地站起来，扑扑身上的灰， 懂事得让人心疼。你看到他露出的小腿上斑斑驳驳，有多处青紫或破皮的伤痕。  
你快步上前拉住他，递给他手中的袋子，里面是今天没卖出去、正准备处理掉的面包。  
“没事没事，你饿了吧？这些面包不太新鲜，但也是今天烤的，拿回去吃吧。”  
他愣了一下，抬起头端详你，你和他的大眼睛视线相交。片刻，他接过袋子，礼貌地说：“谢谢姐姐，我会还你的。”  
你笑了，试探着伸手揉了一下他的头，他瑟缩一下但没有躲。  
“不用还，小小年纪怎么这么客气。你家在哪？姐姐送你回去。”  
你看到他欲言又止的神情，你就知道你方才心中的猜测是正确的，你突然冒出的一个想法是可行的。  
你慢慢地伸手去拉他的手腕，语气轻柔：  
“你腿上有伤，不处理会出大问题的。跟姐姐来，给你包扎一下好吗？”  
他认真地和你对视了一会，最终默许了你牵他手腕的动作，说谢谢姐姐。你暗中长舒了一口气，把伞撑起来，牵着他的手往家里走。  
一路上，你问出了他的名字叫汐华初流乃。他趁你转头的时候，悄悄打开袋子，迅速地将一个麻球填到了嘴里。这个孩子确实饿坏了。

你就这么把汐华初流乃拐带回家了。

在见到他弱小无助又可怜地坐在店门口，又闻到那股极似分化前Alpha的气味的时候，你心里的小算盘就已经打的噼啪乱响了。  
这个孩子明显是被家人虐待甚至遗弃了，在这种关头对他施以援手，一定能博得他的感激和依赖。这个幼年的Alpha瘦小又懂事，对你的生命健康和贞/操不构成威胁，但他身上的Alpha气味却能帮你规避掉很多麻烦。而在他长大变强壮之后，还可以在你遭遇危险或父亲的债主上门时给你提供保护。真是笔一举多得的生意，很划得来。  
幼年时欠下巨额赌债的Alpha父亲家暴母亲的场景，使你打心底无法接受被Alpha标记。既然如此，那么捡一只幼年的Alpha回来养，就成了天降大饼的最好选择。

你用大桶烧好热水，又翻箱倒柜找出酒精碘伏，让初流乃洗了个热水澡，给他处理好了伤口。洗去头上脸上的污渍，你发现这个小男孩竟然标致的很。他五官清秀，皮肤光滑，一双蓝宝石似的瞳孔更是澄澈明净。你心中不禁更加雀跃了。  
处理完一切，你小心翼翼道：  
“初流乃，现在已经很晚了，今天晚上要不就先睡在姐姐家？”  
他点点头，抬头冲你微笑：“好啊，谢谢姐姐，麻烦你啦。”  
你的良心瞬间狠狠殴打了你的小脑壳。这么天使这么有礼貌一个小孩，被自己拐回家，我真不是人。

出乎你意料，初流乃几乎没有任何障碍地就接受了你拐带他，并试图把他搁在家里养着这一企图。第二天一早，他甚至揉着眼睛，用相当自然的口气问姐姐早餐吃什么，简直是无缝衔接切入你的家庭生活。

你一个未经标记的omega，就这样提前开始了养孩子的日子。初流乃吃的不多，穿衣打扮不挑剔，甚至都不像同龄孩子一样表现出对玩具的需求。养着他似乎只需要添副刀叉加个碗，你多申请几次加班就能负担，并不会耽误你还父亲赌债的进度。他的性格也极其天使，各种家务活和你抢着干，言语又有礼貌，简直不能更省心了。  
而初流乃给你带来的好处，也是实打实立竿见影的。作为一个还未分化时气味就被你闻到的Alpha，他的信息素浓郁又有辨识性，是相当强烈的檀木味道。和他朝夕相处，你自然沾染了许多檀木信息素，宣告了你身边有个Alpha的存在。走在大街上或在工作时，对你举止轻薄的Alpha现在几乎绝迹。你现在就算加班到深夜，也能坦然地在大街上行走，而不太担心突然被拖入某个小巷里了。

就这样，你和初流乃相依为命。在他睡着后的很多个夜晚，你都在边上躺着静静端详着他的脸，默默感叹上天对你实在太好，这是派了个小天使下凡拯救你糟透的生活来了。

青春期的孩子，抽条长个特别快。日复一日，你感觉初流乃每天都在长高，肌肉也从原先薄薄一层包着骨头，到现在的明显凸起且隐隐有型。他现在能轻松地一手提一个煤气罐上楼，也能在社会上闲散Alpha找你麻烦时将对方一拳抡倒。这样的事发生过几次后，他便坚持要送你上班下班。尽管你连连拒绝说他学业为重，而且哪有让未成年小孩送你的道理，最终还是拗不过他答应了。  
孩子长大了，你也不好再委屈他，每次做饭都给他使劲多舀饭菜。看到他从一开始的小鸟胃口长到能风卷残云干掉一大盘意面再加俩鸡腿，你甚至油然生出了母爱的满足感。尽管他说姐姐不用的我睡的很好，你还是找木匠来，给他单独打了一张床。这下他就不用和你蜷缩在同一张小床上，腿都伸不开了。

你开始渐渐忘了自己养初流乃护身的初衷，而是发自内心地将他当作了世上唯一的亲人。你希望他健康快乐，长得高高壮壮，每天开开心心，那你也就知足了。

然而，在你养孩子的快乐之外，你父亲留下的赌债也催逼得日益急迫。虽然现在初流乃不仅不花钱、还时常神奇地带钱回来补贴家用，但庞大的赌债利滚利，也渐渐增长到了一个你难以还起的水平。黑帮催收的混混逐渐开始上门，你心焦如焚，只能再多打一份零工，又克扣起自己的吃穿来凑钱还债。

突然有一日，你下班时见到等在门口的初流乃，震惊地发现他的头发竟全变黄了，还拗了个奇怪的发型，你差点认不出他来。  
你大惊失色。这么乖这么好的一个孩子，难道也要学坏了吗？你上去抓住他就是一通盘问，还不停地唠叨染发对身体伤害有多大。他只是对你微笑，抓住你的手说姐姐别问了，请对我放心吧。又告诉你他想改名叫作乔鲁诺，希望你以后拿这个新名字叫他。

你叹了一口气。果然青春叛逆期总是会来，只是来早来晚的问题。但毕竟儿大不由娘，何况你还不是他的娘。这么大一个小伙子，也该有自己的主意了，你只好连连答应了他。

又是一个下雨的深夜。乔鲁诺接你回家，你一遍吃饭一遍和他聊他今天在学校干了什么，他却好像兴致不高。他看到你盘中只占了不到一半的一小撮意面，皱了皱眉头，从他盘中捞出一大把意面，连同一个大鸡腿，无视了你不饿的拒绝硬是塞到了你盘子里。

“快点吃。我今天在外面吃过饭了，你这样怎么可能吃得饱。”他说。你发现，他最近好像越来越不爱叫你姐姐了。

正当你和他推推让让的时候，房门突然传来了咚咚咚的叩门巨响。你悚然一惊，明明都恳求过了不要在晚上孩子在家时来催收，没想到这帮放高利贷的竟真一点情面也不讲。你连忙对乔鲁诺比了个嘘的手势，准备去开门应付过去。

没想到，你的手腕被一股大力强硬地抓住了。你抬头，看到乔鲁诺黑着脸，眼神冷峻。你从未见过他的这种表情。他把你摁在座位上：“坐在这不要动，我去处理。”旋即大步前去开门，又砰地一声出去把门关上。

你感到了极度的惊恐。你知道那些放贷的是什么人，但乔鲁诺还只是个未成年的孩子啊。眼泪开始不自觉地涌上你的眼眶，你感到心如擂鼓，浑身颤抖，心脏就将要跳出嗓子眼。

你听到门外一阵乒乓乱响，极其强烈的Alpha信息素味道散发出来。你实在控制不住自己，大步就朝门的方向奔去。你想到乔鲁诺处在青春叛逆期，行事很可能冲动，事情容易变得不可收拾。今天就算自己豁出性命，也不能搭上一个孩子在黑帮手下。  
想到这里，你猛地打开了门，却撞在了一个坚实的物体上。  
那是乔鲁诺。门外除了他已经别无人影，只留着一股淡淡的血腥味和信息素味道萦绕在空气中。  
乔鲁诺张开手，趁着你还在发愣，顺势将你紧紧搂住。他拍着你颤抖的背，嘴里轻声念着：  
“没事了，姐姐，没事了。有我在呢，没事了。”  
你抬起头，突然意识到，他竟然长的超过你一个头那么高了。

那天之后，你和他的关系突然陷入了一阵尴尬期。乔鲁诺越来越早出晚归，每次带回来补贴家用的钱也越来越多，但偏偏闭口不肯谈钱是从哪来的。你只能无奈地叹气，现在你已经完全管不了他了。你只能把他带回来的钱拿去买各种好吃的，变着花样做给他吃，尽到你对他最后一份抚养的责任。  
乔鲁诺已经不是个孩子了。

过了没多久，在一天清晨，你在他在书桌上发现了一张字条。上面写着他会外出一段时间，让你不要担心他。  
乔鲁诺就此失去了踪影。

你怎么可能不担心！

你尝试着打过他的电话，去过他的学校，在大街上问询过路人，甚至听人指点，试着去求助过全那不勒斯有名的那位布加拉提。但布加拉提没有找到，你的乔鲁诺也完全无影无踪。你怀疑他是被放高利贷的黑帮捉去报复了，现在可能正在某个阴暗的地下室遭受折磨，而这一切都是你造成的。甚至还有最坏的那种可能性，你实在不敢去想，不然你真的会立马疯掉。  
你试着拿一种好的假设说服自己。他可能只是羽翼丰满了想出去闯荡闯荡，或者年少叛逆想去当个街头混混，抑或者只是厌倦了你像个老妈子一样天天对他念叨。但随着他消失的日子一天天流逝，你的这种积极设想也变的越来越渺茫。你真的感觉自己的心理趋于崩溃，每天都浑浑噩噩，只是机械地上街探听他的消息。

九天之后，他回来了。  
当你晚上拖着疲惫之躯回家，看到家门口的那个一袭黑衣的人影时，你轰地一下倒了下来。  
你没有落地，一双结实的臂膀揽住了你。  
你曾经想过，如果他真的回来，你要狠狠地痛骂他是个无义的白眼狼，你要挥拳奋力向他砸去。但当他真的出现在你面前，你紧绷了九天的神经一下子松弛，你心中除了不敢相信之外，只有一个念头。  
你的手摸上他的脸。“太好了，太好了……太好了。”  
你已经哽咽不成声。  
你感受到他的臂膀一下子缩紧，你被紧紧地锁在他的怀抱里。他的声音也带上了一丝颤抖：  
“对不起，是我的错。真的对不起。”  
他将头抬起来，目光坚毅。你猛地发现，他现在拥有祖母绿的瞳孔。  
他说：“我接下来会把这一切都和盘托出。在此之前，我有个东西要给你。”  
好小子。这下彻底不叫姐姐了。  
他将你温柔地放下。你看到他跪在地上，从兜中掏出一个小盒子，郑重其事地打开。  
你惊呆了。  
你马上一巴掌拍回去，把盒子盖上。你愤怒地提高了声音：  
“以前你染发改名偷偷混在街上，我不管你。你不当我是姐姐了，我也管不了你。但做人要有底线，偷盗抢劫的事情，怎么能干？你如果还当我对你有点恩情，就快把这个给人还回去！”  
那个盒子里，是一颗光华璀璨的鸽子蛋钻石戒指。  
乔鲁诺愣住了。随即，他笑了笑，摇了摇头：“不，你不是我姐姐，我也不会把钻戒还回去的。”  
你一时竟不知说什么是好，只是气得微微颤抖。  
他捧过你的手，在上面轻轻落下一个吻。  
“姐姐，这是我最后一次叫你姐姐。说来话长，但这枚钻戒不是偷来的，而且我现在能负担得起远比这个昂贵得多的东西。当年我好饿，你给我面包，我说我会还给你的，你还记得吗？这枚钻戒就是我还给你的报酬。”  
你感到大脑有些过载，没有将手抽回来，而是愣愣地听他讲述。  
他重新打开盒子，掏出那枚大的令人不敢想象的鸽子蛋，抓住你的手。  
“姐姐，你愿意让我，做你的Alpha吗？”


End file.
